deadbydaylightfandomcom-20200213-history
Quentin Smith
Quentin Smith is a character from a horror video game called Dead by Daylight and also from the Horror Film Series "A Nightmare On Elm Street" He is a part of the A Nightmare on Elm Street Chapter. Backstory When he heard that Nancy’s mother had disappeared, Quentin Smith knew instantly that their success had been short-lived. Although their plan had seemed to work flawlessly, Freddy Krueger had beaten death yet again. But Quentin wasn’t about to give up. It may take many attempts, but he vowed that somehow they would find a way to beat Freddy, once and for all. If he didn’t, it would only be a matter of time before Freddy would win and Nancy was lost. Someone like Quentin never attracted attention in a library, no matter how strange the texts he requested. He devoured all the information he could find, on shared dream worlds, lucid dreaming, and the methods to control the dream space. Forcing himself to stay awake, via a steady diet of pills and energy drinks, he searched through dusty volumes, finding myths about the demons that live in dreams, trapping their victims in limbo and feeding off their terror. He worked quickly as he knew that Freddy would soon be coming for him. It wasn’t long before that moment arrived and Freddy began appearing in his dreams. He stayed at the periphery at first, taunting Quentin, seemingly hoping to tire him out. Using all that he had learned, Quentin was able to see flaws in the dream; cracks where escape routes could be formed. He tested this skill carefully, not wanting to show his hand, hoping that it would give him some kind of advantage that he could use to defeat Freddy. Then, one night, he found himself in the familiar environment of Badham Preschool. Freddy had tired of the taunting and had finally decided to gut him. Quentin ran through the school, his quick eyes scanning for something useful in the maze of rooms. He found a can of paint thinner and quickly formulated a plan. Once the trap was set, he waited, acting as the lure to draw Freddy into the right position. And there he was, claws scraping on metal as he closed in for the kill. Quentin allowed himself time to enjoy the surprise on Freddy’s face as the corridor ignited and then he was away, running through the building, heading for the exit that he knew existed. If he harried Freddy, weakening him and then escaping the dream, surely that would defeat him over time? Before his eyes, the cracks in the dream closed and his escape route was blocked. He was in Freddy’s secret room again, and there was nowhere to run. As Freddy closed in, a broad grin spreading across his ruined face, Quentin was consumed with a need to see this man finally obliterated. He wished it had been him, not his father, who threw the gas can that ended Krueger’s life, that it had been him who cut Freddy’s throat. Perhaps that desire would be enough? This was a realm of the mind after all. He let it consume him, concentrating all his thoughts on wishing Freddy gone. His vision was obscured with roiling tendrils of fog and, when it cleared, he was somewhere else. In another dream? If so, it wasn’t his; it felt cold and unfamiliar. A flickering drew his attention and he realised he was by a campfire, and he wasn’t alone. Other people were trapped here too, and they needed his help. Perks Pharmacy You have a knack for finding medicine. Searches through chests are faster and the noises they cause along with their hearing distances are reduced. Pharmacy guarantees an Emergency Med-Kit on your first completed chest search. Vigil You watch over your friends even in dire situations. You and your allies within range recover from Exhausted, Hemorrhage, Mangled, Hindered and Blindness status effects faster. Wake Up! Unlocks potential in one's aura reading ability. Once all generators are powered, Exit Gates are revealed to you when within range. While opening the Exit Gates, reveal your aura to other Survivors within range. While Wake Up! is active, you open the Exit Gates faster. Quotes "Adrenaline, it's going to keep us awake. I stole it from one of the nurse's carts." "I'm gonna be here when you wake up. You're gonna make it." "Ok, look. If we survive the next 24 hours, then I'll take you out on a real date." Achievement There is currently 1 Achievement which is related to Quentin. Photo Gallery Quentin_school.png|Quentin Smith before Dead by Daylight Dbd-survivor-quentin.png Quentin at gates.jpg Quentin being put to sleep.jpg Quentin with Freddy.jpg Quentin.jpg Freddy carrying Quentin.jpg QuentinsmithS.png Info *Kyle Gallner was surprised his character was put into the game and wanted to get the game just to play Quentin. *Many have been confused as to why Quentin was Freddy's survivor because his main obsession from the remake was Nancy Holbrook. One of the reasons could be is that actress Rooney Mara hated being in the remake so the devs probably couldn't get rights to use her character. Or the devs liked Quentin more. *He gets the most hate among the fandom due to his character model not looking anything like his actor. He often gets called rude things like Gollum or that he's a meth head. ** Quentin is the sixth male survivor in the game, following Dwight, Jake, Ace, Bill, and David ** Unlike his corresponding killer Freddy, Quentin does not appear in the original films that popularized the A Nightmare on Elm Street franchise. He is a character specifically created for the 2010 reboot. *** However, his role in the reboot is similar to Glen Lantz, as he is a love interest for the final girl, Nancy. But unlike Glen in the original film, he is not officially her boyfriend, and he survives Freddy's killing spree, while Glen does not. ** Much like Laurie Strode, Quentin does not have a direct resemblance to his film appearance, possibly due to the developers being unable to obtain the likeness rights to Quentin's original actor, Kyle Gallner. *** Despite this, the character shares more similarity than Laurie does to her film appearance. ** Quentin is the sixth licensed character to appear in the game, along with his corresponding killer Freddy being the fifth. *** The other licensed characters are Halloween's The Shape (Michael Myers) and Laurie Strode, Left 4 Dead's William "Bill" Overbeck, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre's The Cannibal (Leatherface), and Saw's The Pig (Amanda Young), and Detective David Tapp. Category:Male Category:Survivors Category:Licensed Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Intermediate Difficulty Characters